


Bees

by metalhawk



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bumblebee is worried, M/M, god help me, grim is scared, im dying because of fAnDoMS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: In which Grimlock is scared of bees and Bumblebee is super worried.





	

Grimlock was happily picking up flowers - which also included the roots and dirt - for his boyfriend, Bumblebee, humming along to a song Denny was blaring from the control center. 

Then, a buzzing, yellow and black creature flew by Grim's audio receptor. 

He froze, clutching the flowers tightly in his servos out of fear and his optics widening. 

"Bee!" The Dinobot yelled, before running, terrified, away. 

«|»

"Bee!" 

Bumblebee heard his boyfriend's cry from where he sat on the ground of the scrapyard, where he was writing a list of battle cries to test - which also included a billion doodles of Grimlock - on a tablet. 

He quickly dropped the datapad, running at his top speed, fear swelling in his heart at the possibilities: Grim being captured by Steeljaw or getting gravely hurt. His servos retracted, replaced by his weapons. He wasn't going to ever let either of those things happen. Over his dead frame. 

He saw a blur of green and yellow running at him, but before he had anytime to move he was being taken to the ground by it. 

It was Grimlock. He was breathing heavily, his optics wide and terrified. Like a scared puppy. 

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked urgently. 

"Yeah."

"Who are you scared of?" Bumblebee lifted his servos to Grimlock's face. 

"There was a bee, Bumbleee! It was right by my helm."

Oh. 

"I..." Bumblebee started. "I thought you were calling me."

"Oh," Grim scratches the back of his neck. "Sorry, Bee."

"Don't be sorry, Grim. I just needed to make sure you were okay." Bumblebee kissed the Dinobot's cheek, his optics traveling down to the smashed flowers clutched in his servos. "Were those for me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing , Grim. It's okay."

"Sorry," Grim says, "Oh, wait! I'm sorry-"

"Grim, you don't ever need to say sorry to me. I love the flowers," Bumblebee smiles, taking the crumbling flowers from the bots huge servos and replacing them with his own yellow servo. 

Grimlock squeezes his hand, scooping the lieutenant into his arms and placing kisses all over his faceplate, then pecking him on the lips. 

"Love you, Bee."

"I love you, too, Grim."


End file.
